


The Singer and The Actor

by GirlWithPurpleGlasses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plussizereader, Romance, readerinsert - Freeform, rockstarreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses
Summary: Y/n L/n, is the lead singer of the band, Limitless, which she was the last to join after the former singer was told to fuck off, she is also Joe Mazello's girlfriend. When he asks her to come see him in London, her life begins to change for the better:her band's successful, and friendship to an old hysterical queen and his king of hearts.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. On Set

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this a long time ago, and lost it but now it's here. I was curious after watching the film like fifty something times what would happen if Freddie Mercury hadn't died. So this is sort of the result.

Y/n looks around as she steps into the baggage claim at Heathrow Airport. Grabbing her dark purple luggage she sits on a bench still looking around for her familiar redhead. A British accent pulls Y/n out of her searching. 

“Thought I forgot about you.” The voice says smiling. 

She looks beside her to see a man that looks a lot like Joe but with long shaggy brown hair, and dressed like he stepped out of the 80s. 

“Joe, is that..That can’t be your real hair.” Y/n reaches a hand to touch it. 

“It’s not. What do you think?” Joe hugs her. 

“I think that you’re crazy for just walking off the set to come and get me.” Y/n laughs as Joe grabs her bags. 

“I told them I’d be back.” Joe tossed the luggage into his rental car. “How’s the band?” 

“You’re not getting a sneak peek. We’re still writing the album.” Y/n hops into the passenger seat. 

“The one of many.” Joe reassures. 

“ It took a lot of convincing for this one. I swear the manager is just waiting for us to fail.” Y/n vents rubbing her temples. 

“So he’s a dick.” Joe summarizes 

“Kind of. He implied to the record label that I couldn’t be the front man of the band because my feminine features would distract from the rock vibe.” Y/n does a little shimmy in while buckled up. 

“But you’re the front man.” Joe turns into a long strip of road. 

“Yup.” Y/n replies. 

“Total dick.” Joe parks the car and opens the door for Y/n. 

“Exactly, he hates me. The guys, I don’t know if they don’t see it or they don’t care. Which hurts a little.” Y/n admits as she gets out. 

“Well I think you are the best singer ever.” Joe throws an arm around his girlfriend as they start walking towards his trailer with Y/n’s luggage. 

“You need to stop saying that. It’s not true.” Y/n says as Joe tosses her luggage and shuts the door. 

Joe pulls Y/n closer to him and whispers “ There’s some special guests to the set and Rami might pee his pants.” 

“So Freddie is coming to the set. I thought only Brian and Roger?” Y/n asks, since Joe tells her everything about the upcoming film, he had to tell someone. 

“Well he changed his mind. Brought his husband,too.” Joe shrugs. 

“You better do a good job, Freddie is John’s bestie for life.” Y/n reminds him as Joe is taken away by production assistants. 

Y/n sits at an empty table where she can watch the current band scene. She keeps her songwriting notebook in her purse so she can work on the album while she’s supposed to be “relaxing on vacation”. Her bandmates told her that they will keep things going and when she comes back they can resume recording and writing the album. 

“I never know how to stay out of people’s way on these set things.” An older gentleman with a robin’s egg blue button up shirt says sitting down beside her. 

“I wouldn’t know, my first set, my first actor boyfriend.” Y/n gestured to the four boys getting ready to be on the farm. 

“Which one is your’s?” The man asks. 

“The one dancing to Boss Ass Bitch, I should probably call him that from now on.” Y/n laughs. 

“ How long have you been with your Boss Ass Bitch?” He asks. 

“Eight months, and you?” Y/n replies politely. 

Jim gestures towards Freddie and Roger, paling around like no time has passed since they last saw each other,” This is my Boss Ass Bitch, and we’ve been together for a while.” 

“My Boss Ass Bitch, has another name though, it’s Joe.” Y/n panics thinking that Jim call Joe a bitch and he doesn’t understand the joke. 

“Mine’s called Freddie, and I’m Jim.” Jim replies easily. 

“ Oh uh I’m Y/n.” 

“The incredible Y/n, the greatest singer in the universe.” Jim says with a smile on his lips hidden a little by his mustache. 

“Joe really needs to stop.” Y/n hides her face in her hands.

“How do you know my husband didn’t say that?” Jim asks. 

“Did he?” Y/n looks shocked. 

“No, you were right with Joe.” Jim answers patting her shoulder. “ But it’s sweet that he’s very supportive.” 

“Wish my band mates were.” Y/n blurts out from under her hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Jim looks at her sympathetically. 

“Our manager hates me.” Y/n pulls her head out of her hands. “I shouldn’t really talk about it.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to spill the tea, as the kids say?” Jim asks. 

“Well he just says mean things to me and I can’t figure out why. He tried to tell the record label that I couldn’t be the frontman because I have femine features, and they would distract from our rock vibe.He also said I couldn’t sing.” Y/n explains. 

“And then what happened?” Jim in invested in the band tea. 

“The head of the record label played our demo, and then he said I was talented, and said if our manager didn’t agree he could have arrangements made for him to represent another band. He agreed that I was good, but that’s not the end of the story.” Y/n says without taking a breath. 

A production assistant rushes over and Jim whispers something to her and she returns with two water bottles.

“Oh thank you.” Y/n thanks the assistant and continues telling Jim all the mean things her manager has said about her ranging from: her appearance, her style, song lyrics, singing voice. “It’s like I can’t do anything right.” 

“If it means anything I, a complete stranger, think you’re very nice.” Jim offers. 

“It’s just if I wanted to be yelled at for everything I do, I’d move back in with my parents.” Y/n blurts out a little tmi, about her home life. 

“Love, you need something stronger than water today.” Jim pats her shoulder. 

“I don’t drink.” Y/n laughs softly. 

“You have reasons to.” Jim laughs with her. 

“This world sucks.” Y/n sighs. 

“This world is the only one with cats on it.” Jim reminds her. “Come on, let’s find some cats.” 

“They have cats on set?” Y/n asks. 

“Freddie was dead set on his cats being portrayed. So yes, many cats on set.” Jim leading the way to where the cat handlers were. 

“Jim, they aren’t going to let me play with them. They have a job to do.” Y/n says to Jim while apologizing towards the handlers and various assistants that her and Jim passed. 

“It’s acting. Besides a few pets from us might help with their performance anxiety. And you’re in need of some cat therapy, or frankly retail therapy.” Jim says sitting on the floor by the cat crates. He gently pulls Y/n down to join him. 

Cats slowly begin descending upon the two. Two very curious and trusting cats plop themselves on top of Jim’s lap. 

“He called me a whale too, cause of my hips.” Y/n adds as cats swarm her legs. 

“Y/n the way I see it, the more hips the more places for cats to sits.” Jim says placing cats onto her lap. Three, then four, then five. 

“They are pretty cute.” Y/n pets the cats on her lap. “I’d rather have a bunch of cats as my manager than Peter.” 

“Peter’s a cunt name too.” Jim adds as kittens from his lap try to climb onto Y/n’s looking like their playing king of the hill. 

“He is.” Y/n agrees. 

“Have you tried telling your bandmates?” Jim asks. 

“Yeah, but they just think I can’t take constructive criticism, except for Jake. He’s my best friend. I befriended him through the band. He’s the youngest, and my big sisterness kicked in.” Y/n admits. 

“Keep him around. Best friends are good to have, especially in the music industry. “Jim says gently standing up and helping Y/n with cats and getting to her feet. 

“How did you do that?” Y/n asks. 

“Do what?” Jim smiles.

“Cheer me up, with cats.” Y/n smiles.

“Joe talks about you a lot, you like cats and the color purple.” Jim lists off. 

He offers her his arm and they link arms walking back to the set.


	2. The Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have fun with this one. The song is actually from AVPM- Not Alone by Starkid. 
> 
> *Hopefully you don't hate the band members too much.*

“Thanks Jim, by the way.” Y/n pats Jim’s shoulder as she begins to break away from him. 

“Where are you going?” Jim asks. 

“I need some air and to think about stuff.” Y/n shrugs. 

“Don’t think too hard, it’s almost lunch time.” Jim says before dropping her arm from his. 

“I promise I won’t.” Y/n walks off away from where the band and actors are. 

Jim slightly shakes his head as he rejoins the boys. There’s something special about her. 

“Where have you been?” Freddie asks his husband before kissing him. 

“There was a kitten petting emergency.” 

“Understandable.” Freddie nods. 

“Wasn’t Y/n with you? Rami saw her petting cats.” Joe asks. 

“She was, she needed some air and to think about stuff about the band.” Jim answers. 

“She told you about everything.” Joe sighs. He knows how much the band means to her. 

“Yeah, she didn’t want to,in her words, info-dump on me. But I’m nosy so..” Jim trails off. 

A few minutes of talking with the actors, Freddie wanders off until he finds the person he’s been wanting to talk to since he heard she was coming. 

Y/n chews her nails while writing down a few lyrics she’s been thinking of. A sweet smelling man settles himself on the ground beside her. 

“Hello, Mr. Mercury.” Y/n says without looking up. 

“How did you know it was me?” Freddie asks situating his legs so they don’t get cramped. 

“You’re the only man I can picture wearing Coco Mademoiselle perfume.” Y/n looks up and closes the notebook. 

“Am I interrupting your song writing process, darling?” 

“Uh, kind of, but it’s okay. I wasn’t getting anywhere. Besides Peter hates everything I write so..” 

“Is Peter in the band?” 

“No.” 

“Than his opinion is irrelevant.” 

“He’s our manager.” 

“You say that like it means something.”

“And the guys like him,and his opinions. I think it’s because he’s older than us, and has experience with bands.” 

Freddie hesitates then asks “ Are you the eldest in the band?” 

“Yes, what about me told you that?” 

“You give off a worried mum vibe about the lyrics” 

“Is that bad?” 

“No, darling, it’s not.” A small smile grows on Freddie’s face,” I was the same way.” 

“So what do I do?” Y/n asks. 

“That depends, what exactly does Peter say about you, darling?” 

Y/n recounts the various rude things Peter has said about her in the past two years. By the end of her telling him, Freddie’s jaw clenches. 

“Yeah it’s not good.” Y/n comments once realizing that Freddie seems pissed off. 

“You’ve put up with that shit for two years!” 

“Albums take time, Mr.Mercury.” Y/n shrugs. 

“Once it is finished, fire him, or kick him in the dick, or both.” 

“If we finish, at this rate, with the arguments.” 

“Let me guess, he riles you up, then makes the guys think you’re sensitive, and can’t take criticism.” Freddie guesses. 

“Yeah, that’s actually not the worst thing he’s done, he tried to dissolve a diet pill in my drink. I saw him do that, so I poured it into a plant. Poor plant.” Y/n shakes her head at the memories of Peter and the band on their first small tour playing bars. 

“Just fire him now. Don’t wait.” Freddie suggests.   
“Maybe I should call the boys to see how it’s going.” Y/n says digging through her purse.

Her phone starts ringing. 

“They had the same idea.” Freddie smiles as Y/n takes the phone call. 

There’s screaming in the background of the call. 

“Hey Y/n, how’s London?” Brandon says quickly. “ Uh we have a problem.” 

“It’s great, what’s the problem?” Y/n asks. 

“Uh you know how Jake is like your younger brother. Well he’s a little protective.” Brandon says.

“What happened?” Y/n asks sighing.

“He snapped.” Brandon answers simply.

“What did Peter say?” Y/n assumes.

“How do you know Peter said anything? Did Jake call you?” Brandon says surprised that she knew.

“No, I just know Peter.” Y/n tries not to get into a fight with him. 

“He’s not as bad as you say he is.” Brandon defends him. 

“Brandon, stop, just tell me what Peter said.” Y/n says not wanting to get into it. 

“He said that your songs shouldn’t be on the album because you took off in the middle of recording, and then Jake just sprang out of his chair, and started punching Peter, we tried to grab and then he just started punching anyone he could.” Brandon explains what happened. 

“Do you agree with him?” Y/n asks raising an eyebrow, even if he isn’t here.

“No, but I understand his reasoning.” Brandon sighs. 

“Brandon, I love you like a brother, but right now I don’t like you or Russ.” Y/n says trying not to get mad. 

“Y/n, come on. You don’t mean that. Think about the band.” 

“ I do mean it and everything I think about is the band. You know how hard it was for me to leave. I’ve only been gone for a day, and you guys are punching the daylights out of each other.” Y/n spits venom. 

“Jake is the one punching our manager. Do you know how that makes us look?” Brandon asks. 

“Jake is the calmest one of the bunch, how does that make Peter look?” Y/n snaps back. “ I have to go.” 

Y/n hangs up and looks at Freddie, who heard everything. 

“So that’s Brandon, he’s our guitarist, and we sometimes clash.” She explains. 

“I heard, darling.” Freddie reminds. 

“Well then now you know why my writing session here, wasn’t interrupted.” Y/n throws her phone back in the bag. 

“Well darling, you said you were trying to work through some lyrics, so why don’t you try them with a piano.” Freddie points to the Live Aid set.

As it’s lunch time, no one is near it, The piano is still there with a microphone. 

“I don’t think I can just sit up there and play it. Like it’s a movie set. They could like kick me out.” Y/n shakes her head.

“Than darling, I’ll go with you.” Freddie offers. 

“Then we both get kicked out.” Y/n says standing up. 

“I don’t think they can kick me out.” Freddie laughs standing up and walking with Y/n over to the set. 

“Up you go.” He helps Y/n onto the stage and disappears behind it. 

Freddie flips a few of the speakers on and connects the cable to the microphone so everyone can hear her sing. 

“Uh Mr. Mercury.” Y/n calls out sitting on the piano bench. 

“Right here darling.” Freddie walks out from behind a curtain and sets up a microphone at the piano. 

“Remember it’s still in it’s rough stage, and I was on a plane so my voice might not be.” Y/n starts to ramble.

“Y/n just sing the words you have on the page.” Freddie says sitting on the edge of the stage. 

“Okay, but if I get kicked off the set it’s your fault.” Y/n starts playing the melody. 

Freddie watches and pulls out his phone sending a mass group text : Come to the live aid stage, but be quiet. 

“Am I the first to hear this?” He asks. 

“No, Joe heard a little of it. It’s uh about relationships, Mine with Joe, and well mine with my friends. It’s kind of funny to play this after we argued.” Y/n muses. 

“Play on.” Freddie says with a hand flourish. 

“I’ve been alone. Surrounded by darkness. And I’ve seen how heartless the world can be. “ Y/n sings. 

Freddie could hear a few of Y/n’s influences most notably Aretha Franklin. In his mind the girl can sing. Anyone would be out of their mind to think anything else. He looks over and sees Jim,Joe, Rami, Brian and Roger walking over and sit in the front row of the audience. Y/n is too lost in the song to realize that the microphone is on and the speakers are amplifying her song to the whole production. 

As the music begins to picks up to a faster pace, Joe smiles he recognizes this part of the song. 

“Cause baby you’re not alone! Cause you’re here with me, And nothing’s ever gonna bring us down. Cause nothin can keep me from lovin you, and you know it’s true.” Y/n belts. 

Y/n smiles while she’s singing and gestures to Freddie. 

“Oh.” Freddie says running over to help her with the duet portion. 

“Now I know it ain’t easy.”(No it ain’t easy) but it ain’t hard trying. (It’s so hard trying) Y/n sings with Freddie as her backup. 

They finish the last verse together, in Y/n mind this verse is supposed to be with all of her band singing. 

“Baby you’re not alone! Cause you’re here with me, and nothing’s ever gonna take us down. Cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it’s true, it don’t matter what’ll come to be. Our love is all we need to make it through.” Y/n and Freddie finish together. 

The clapping is what brings Y/n back to earth as she realized that more people than just Freddie were watching.


End file.
